Dieser Duft
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG, OneShot, Warm, würzig. Ganz er. Der Duft des Mannes verfolgte sie, auch wenn Lilys eine Nacht mit ihm lange vorbei war. Süß. Blumig. Ganz sie. War das ihr Parfüm, das James gerade roch? Leicht AU


**Titel:** That Scent / Dieser Duft

**Autor:** erinsailorditz

**Übersetzerin:** Ich, etuaip

**Pairings:** Lily Evans/James Potter

**Anmerkungen:** Übersetzung, One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören alle JKR.

* * *

**That Scent / Dieser Duft**

_Würzig. Warm. Himmlisch._

Ganz er.

Lilys Augen schlossen sich kurz als sie den Geruch erfasste. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem kleinen Keucher und ihre Hände fassten ihre weichen Jackenaufschläge. Sie kannte diesen schweren Geruch. Der köstliche Duft war in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt. Was sie sicher wusste, da sie sich einen ganzen Nachmittag darin gewälzt hatte und nicht davon frei sein konnte. Eine ganze Nacht in diesem Duft gefangen, in diesen Armen eingeschlossen.

Lily wurde im dem Moment, als die U-Bahn zum Stehen kam, durch einen Ruck wieder in die Realität gerissen. Personen schlenderten raus und rein, pressten sich von allen Seiten an sie. Als Lily einen freien Platz sah, ging sie schnell hin, um sich zu setzen, aber ein Goth Teenager war eher da und hatte die Nerven ihr die gepiercte Zunge rauszustrecken. Beleidigt bekämpfte sie das Verlangen die Geste zu erwidern, kehrte traurig zu ihrem pathetischen original Platz zurück und fasste die Silberstange fest.

Ihre Stirn gegen die Kühle lehnend, wünschte sie einmal wieder, dass diese Fahrt vorbei wäre. Hochblickend, zählte sie fünf mehr Stopps bevor sie fähig war, zu ihrer geliebten Wohnung zurückzukehren.

_Heiße Haut. Feste Streicheleinheiten. Endlose Blicke._

Lily stöhnte, doch dann bemerkte sie, wie die ältere Lady, die in der Nähe saß, ihr einen Blick zuwarf und zügelte den Laut scharf. Wieso dachte sie jetzt an diese vergrabene Erinnerung? Fünf Monate später? Oh ja, wegen diesem verbotenen Geruch.

Sie seufzte und strich mit den Händen ihr Outfit entlang. Wann würde sie diese Nacht je vergessen?

Als der vertraute männliche Duft wieder an ihr vorbeitrieb, kannte sie die Antwort.

Nie.

Lily schüttelte sich mental. _In der Vergangenheit, Mädchen. Vorbei und fertig. Wird nie wieder passieren. War ein großartiger Moment, also mach jetzt weiter. _

Dennoch senkte sich ihr Bauch schmerzhaft und ihr Herz tat weh. Wen versuchte sie zu veräppeln?

Sich selbst.

Und es misslang ihr schrecklich.

Lily, als die dumme romantische Person, hatte sich viele glückliche Enden mit dem wohl geformten Mann vorgestellt. Wo sie sich verlieben würden, viele Stunden damit verbringen ihre erste und einzige heiße Nacht zusammen wieder zu erleben.

_Oh, verdammt,_ dachte sie. Denk an andere Dinge. Denk an andere Dinge. Vergessen ist, was du brauchst-

„Nein. Was du brauchst, Kumpel, ist ein großartiger Fick von einer zufälligen Fremden."

Lily spottete, geekelt darüber was sie gerade hinter sich gehört hatte. _Wann wird das enden_, grummelte sie zu sich selbst als die Untergrundbahn wieder wackelnd zum stehen kam und sie fast in die Männer hinter ihr schickte. Sie fasste den Metallstab fester um nicht in die Leute zu prallen. Besonders durch die bestimmte Unterhaltung die sie hatten, fürchtete sie die Chance, dass sie denken würden, sie wäre die perfekte Fremde. Verdammte Hölle.

„Leider ist das das, was ihn vom Anfang an in dieses Chaos gebracht hat, Pad."

„Ugh, du bist so ein dummer Trottel. Ich sage dir, ich rieche es. Kannst du nicht?"

Lily hob dabei ihre Augenbrauen. Wovon in Merlins Bart sprach der Idiot-

„Nein. Denn, du weißt, wir haben nie tatsächlich die tolle Nacht mit der mysteriösen Frau verbracht. Das warst ganz allein du, Kumpel. Außer gerade, fragte ich mich ob da… tatsächlich eine Frau war."

Lily errötete. Das war einfach zu nah um zu witzeln. Sie schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, ignorierte den kleinen Jungen, der ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarf und verlangte ihren mysteriösen Mann zu vergessen. Sie lächelte sanft. _James..._

Dunkel. Stark. Unbeschreiblich sexy. Und seine Finger konnten dieses kleine-

„Sie könnte in diesem Zug sein. Glaubst du das ist sie? Da hinten, sitzt am Ende?"

Lily knurrte und bekämpfte die Versuchung sich herumzudrehen, selbst zu gucken. Wie laut mussten diese Männer sein? Sie konnte sich nicht selbst über ihren Fantasie Lover denken hören. Um Merlins Willen, konnten sie einfach die Klappe ha-

„Oh, verdammte Hölle, sie hat dein starren bemerkt-"

„Diese Frau ist brünett. Du hast gesagt, deine Lady Freundin wäre Rothaarig."

„-und sie sieht dich an. Ist das eine Muskatblüte in ihrer Hand?"

Lily erstarrte plötzlich. Der Mann direkt hinter ihr hatte gerade tief gestöhnt und sie kannte _dieses_ Geräusch. Sie war tatsächlich armselig; erkannte ihren brillanten Mann nur an dem fast sexuellen Grunzen, nicht an seiner sehr klaren Stimme. Sexuell ausgehungert. Yup.

Aber das Parfüm, dieser Geruch verfolgte sie… er _kam_ von ihm! Der mysteriöse, One-Night-Stand, sexy, großartige Fremde war neben ihr. James! Der reale lebendige Mann!

Oh, nein! Sie stoppte. Nervosität setzte ein. Sie nibbelte an ihrer Lippe. Was sollte sie nur tun, was tun? Sie hatte keine Ahnung! Offensichtlich konnte sie sich nicht einfach zu ihm drehen und in seine Arme springen-

„Okay, nicht sie, aber genug rumgealbert. Verdammte Hölle.", fluchte er, „es bringt mich um. Ich werde diese Frau nie vergessen oder ihren Geruch. Ihr Deppen versteht einfach nicht-"

„-dass sie eine Göttin war-"

„-ihr beide fantastischen Sex zusammen hattet-"

„-eine wahre Tigerin im Bett-"

„Wissen wir! Du hast es uns ja nur zwei _und_ eine Million mal erzählt."

Oder vielleicht könnte sie einfach in seine Arme rennen. Lily giggelte. Oder ihn zumindest anspringen. Oh, Hölle, schlechter Gedanke. Widerstehe dem Verlangen.

Lily fummelte unruhig an ihren Locken rum. Wie schrecklich wollte sie sich umdrehen, tat es aber nicht. Sie wollte verzweifelt, dass der Mann, James, wusste, dass sie das gleiche fühlte. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie seine Reaktion sein würde.

Oh, meine Güte, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, sie wusste wirklich _überhaupt_ nichts von ihm! Nur, dass er es geliebt hatte seine Hände durch ihre Haare zu fahren. Das er ihre roten Haare absolut verehrte, da er es gesagt hatte. Das er ein tiefes, süchtig machendes Lachen hatte. Das seine Finger diese kleine-

_Das wars! _Sie sprang zu dem dunkel gekleideten Jungen von früher, sich schwach fragend ob er sie mit seinen vielen scharfen Piercings stechen würde und quetschte sich neben ihn. Sie riss ihm den Stift und sein Notizbuch, in das er gekritzelt hatte, weg.

„Du bist eine unhöfliche Frau. Lautstark auch noch.", knurrte er.

Lily sah den Goth böse an, errötend und sagte, „Faire Rache dafür, dass du meinen Sitz geklaut hast, Göre."

„Hey, ich war zuerst hier-"

Lily ignorierte ihn einfach, ihr Herz flatterte, als sie versuchte ihren Kopf gesenkt zu lassen und ihren Mund davon abzuhalten, ihre Liebe zu erklären.

---

Der Zug hielt ruckartig an und James wurde von hinten angestoßen. Als er schwankte fühlte er seltsamerweise Druck an seiner Tasche und ausgeprägte Kurven direkt gegen seinen Rücken. Dann hörte er das sanfte, heißblütige Gemurmel, „Oh, verzeih mir, James."

Er würgte plötzlich und drehte sich herum um ein schnelles Aufblitzen von etwas rotem durch die sich schließenden U-Bahn Türen schlüpfen zu sehen. Er eilte zum Fenster und traf unbewusst das Glas.

„Nein!"

Da war Schmerz in James' Stimme. Er konnte schwach Sirius und Remus neben ihm hören, ihm Fragen stellend. Aber bald verblasste alles.

Sie war es.

Die Frau stand auf dem Bahnhof, starrte ihn an und lächelte. Etwas in seinem Bauch bewegte sich neugierig als er sie ansah, und sich an all die Dinge erinnerte, die sie mit ihm machen konnte als er fähig gewesen war sie zu berühren. _Sie war pure Magie. _

In ihren Muggelklamotten winzig aussehend und enge Jeans und einen molligen smaragdgrünen Pulli tragend, war sie eine Vision. Eine dunkelgrüne Mütze saß auf ihrem Kopf mit passenden Handschuhen, die ihre Kinderhaften Hände umhüllten und er sah sie eine Hand heben und winken. Süß dachte er. Dann bemerkte er die braunen, bis zum Knie gehenden hochhackigen Stiefel und einen Ledermantel, der zu ihren Schenkeln kam und änderte seine Gedanken schnell. Sein Körper straffte sich. Süß passte nicht. Sexy war, was sie wirklich war.

Diese smaragdgrünen Augen zwinkerten als sie ihm zusah, wie er sie ansah. Es war ein sexueller, brennender Moment; sich dem anderen so hoch bewusst zu sein, spürten sie.

Also als Lily ihre Finger an ihre Lippen hielt, sie leicht küsste bevor sie ihm zublies, wusste sie genau, was sie tat. _Kleines Luder_

James stöhnte. Sie lachte als er sich näher gegen die Türen drückte und James wünschte, dass er den Laut hören könnte, von dem er wettete, dass er nah an Engelgesängen war. Oh und fähig zu sein, diese süchtig machenden Kurven wieder zu fühlen, sie stöhnen zu hören… Sie war großartig, sie war wunderschön.

Sie war… einfach außerhalb seiner Berührung.

„Nein!"

James brummte als er zwischen den verschlossenen Türen suchte um zu sehen ob da ein Weg nach draußen war, irgendein Weg zu ihr. Als er keinen fand, schlug er seine Hände gegen den Ausgang, außer sich. „Lily!"

Ihre Haare waren länger geworden und fielen in schimmernden Wellen. Als der Zug begann wegzufahren wippten diese roten Strähnen um ihr Gesicht, gaben verlockende Blicke frei. Dieselben, stürmischen Ozean Augen, die tief in seine Schokoladen Augen dringen konnten. Dieselben, die ihn in Betäubung hielten als die Welt neben ihnen unterging, ihre verschlungenen Körper den Himmel über den seidigen Laken erreichten.

James hielt verzweifelt seinen Blick bis er nicht mehr konnte. Sein Herz drückte.

Besiegt ließ er sich auf einen Sitz fallen, fluchend. Er schmiss seinen Kopf gegen das kalte Glas hinter ihm, sauer auf sich selbst. Die Frau, Lily, war die _ganze Zeit_ da gewesen! So nah.

Und jetzt so verschwunden. Einmal mehr.

„Unfair", murmelte er.

„Aw, Kumpel, das verdirbt etwas schrecklich.", tröstete Remus.

James nickte nur und steckte seine Fäuste in seine Jeans, starrte auf die Lichter die an der anderen Seite am Fenster vorbeirasten.

„Sie war echt.", grübelte Sirius.

„Und sie hat sich an mich erinnert.", wisperte er. Sein Kopf fiel in seine Hände und er stöhnte. Wenn er nur hinter sich geblickt hätte, wenn er nur… James seufzte.

Wenn sie nur von Anfang an nie getrennt worden wären. Eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter spürend sah James hoch zu Sirius.

„Es tut mir Leid, Prongs. Ich wette du fühlst dich schrecklich. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Sonne wird wieder herauskommen. Hoffentlich morgen. Also ist das dein Schal?"

„Was?" James blickte dahin wo er hinzeigte und sah einen grünen Schal aus seiner Jackentasche hängen. Schwach fragte er sich wie er ihn verpasst hatte und zog ihn behutsam raus. Sofort sicher, wem er gehörte, brachte James ihn an sein Gesicht und inhalierte die warme Wolle.

_Süß. Blumig. Genuss._

Ganz sie.

Er hatte angenommen, dass das Parfüm ihn nur verfolgt hatte. Hölle! Hätte er nur realisiert, dass der Geruch echt war und von _ihr_ kam, das seine eigene Fantasie und sein Verlangen es nicht einfach ausgedacht hatten…

Oh, in Sekunden hätte James sie in seinen Armen gehabt, sie besinnungslos knutschend, ihre Luft erfassend, seine Finger benutzend um dieses kleine-

„James."

Er zuckte zusammen und sah zu Remus und Sirius. Ihre Gesichter waren dem Boden zugewandt. Ein weißes Stück Papier flatterte zu Boden.

Es war eine Notiz… Seine runde Brille fester auf seine Nase drückend, hob er ihn auf und las,

_Hallo James,_

_Ich scheine meinen Schal verloren zu haben..._

_Bringst du ihn mir zurück?_

_Ich werde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen._

Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er eine Adresse auf dem unteren Ende des Pergamentes sah. Sie war nur ein paar Blocks von seiner Wohnung entfernt. In der Tat Schicksal!

Er schrie und hüpfte auf seine Füße, schmiss seine Fäuste in die Luft… was eine ältere Frau in der Nähe erschreckte. James entschuldigte sich schnell als sie etwas Finsteres murmelte und drehte sich scharf zu seinen Kumpeln.

„Es ist ihrer. Es ist Lilys Schal!"

Sirius hob eine Hand zu seinem Herz. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank! Ich fürchtete schon, das aufgeputzte Teil wäre deins."

„Du bist so ein Typ. Aber realisierst du es nicht? Es ist ihrer! Lilys!"

„Ja, wir haben diesen Teil verstanden. Jetzt wirst du diese tolle Nacht voller heißen Vögelns bald wieder erleben. Gut gemacht-"

Die drei drehten sich abrupt um, um die Großmutter plötzlich aufstehen und sich mit einem angeekelten Blick wegdrehen zu sehen bevor sie zu einem anderen Sitzplatz, weit von ihnen entfernt, humpelte.

„Ich denke, wir haben sie erschreckt."

„Nun, Moony, wieso gehst du nicht Sorry sagen mit deinem eigenen heißen, erotischen-" Sirius ging in Deckung.

Die beiden ignorierend hob James wieder den Schal zu seinem Gesicht, seine Augen geschlossen. Dieser Geruch. Dieser berauschende Duft. Er hatte zahllose Nächte mit Träumen damit gefüllt verbracht. Seine Augen öffnend, grinste er. Er würde bald endlose Nächte mit der echten Sache verbringen, er konnte es fühlen.

„Prongs, wirst du bitte aufhören an diesem Ding zu riechen?"

James lachte. „Tut mir Leid, Pad. Ich kann davon nicht genug kriegen."

Seine Freunde grinsten lediglich verständig, schlugen ihm auf den Rücken als sie ihn durch den Ausgang des Zuges steuerten. Sein eigenes idiotisches Grinsen konnte nicht verschwinden aber sein Orientierungssinn war scheinbar verloren.

„Yup. Hab euch Jungs gesagt, dass ich sie gerochen habe.", sagte er und Lachen brach aus als Freude seinen starken Körper erfüllte.

„James, stopp. Du klingst wie ein Hund und Remus, hier, ist derjenige mit dem Problem.", betonte Sirius.

„Du auch, mein haariger Freund.", konterte Remus.

„Stolz drauf, Moony, missversteh das nicht. Es wäre ein Jammer nicht fähig zu sein mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, aber dann könnte ich ohne die Flöhe-"

James, in seiner eigenen Welt, schmiss plötzlich seine Hände in die Luft. „Wir werden eine Menge Sex haben! Und eine Menge Kinder! Dann werden wir heiraten."

„Ich glaube, du hast das in der falschen Reihenfolge, James."

„Und er hört uns nicht zu.", schlussfolgerte Sirius. „In Ordnung, Prongs, was auch immer du willst, solange ich der Pate bin."

James nickte schwach, lächelnd als er den smaragdgrünen Schal an sein Gesicht zog.

_Süß. Frisch. Vanille._

Dieser Geruch war ganz ihrer.

**Ende**


End file.
